Stormfur x Sharptooth
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: The Tribe of Rushing Water is threatened by the mountain lion Sharptooth, and they expect Stormfur to be the one to save them. During a particularly "notable" encounter with Sharptooth, Stormfur can't help but wonder how he's supposed to save the Tribe if he can't even save himself.


**Hey! Told you I'd be writing more frequently~ So, I've come up with a new rule for requesting. You can't make any more than two requests per user. This is because I want everyone to have a turn. Thank you to everyone who has left requests so far! Anyway, this is a request from a guest. It's a very unique one, too. Enjoy!**

Stormfur padded out into the night. He needed time to think.

The Tribe of Rushing Water was in great danger. A fierce mountain lion named Sharptooth had been terrorizing them for a long time. Stormfur had come into the mountains with Feathertail, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw. Now, the tribe needed their help.

Sighing, Stormfur shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sharptooth had already attacked the Tribe once; just recently. What was he supposed to do about it? The Tribe all expected him in particular to save them from Sharptooth. Stormfur just didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes up ahead. Pricking his ears, Stormfur padded cautiously toward where he had heard the sound.

"Who's there?" he mewed. Maybe it was just a mouse, or a Tribe cat returning from a late-night hunt. The bushes parted, and Stormfur's hackles raised as he saw who crept toward him.

It was Sharptooth.

Without hesitating, Stormfur sprang at the mountain lion, claws unsheathed. Sharptooth, who was much bigger than Stormfur, swatted him out of the air with a single massive paw. With a hiss, Stormfur slung his claws up into the air, grazing Sharptooth across the chest. Sharptooth gave a terrifying roar, pinning Stormfur harshly to the ground. The gray tom struggled, trying to free himself, but found he could not.

Sharptooth flipped Stormfur onto his belly, pushing him into a sloppy hunting crouch. The mountain lion positioned himself at Stormfur's entrance. Stormfur's hisses of anger turned to yowls of pain as Sharptooth rammed his enormous member into him. Stormfur cried out as his walls were ripped apart by the much larger creature on top of him.

Sharptooth began to move, latching onto Stormfur's shoulders as he pushed in and out of his tailhole. Stormfur hissed, blood trickling out of his hole. Sharptooth sped up, unsheathing his claws and pounding deeper and deeper into Stormfur.

Suddenly, the tip of Sharptooth's cock hit Stormfur's spot, causing him to shudder and moan softly. At the sound of the moan, Sharptooth began slamming into Stormfur even faster, grunting in pleasure.

Stormfur bucked his hips back reluctantly, moaning louder as Sharptooth's speedy thrusts hit his spot again and again. Eventually, the pain completely overcame the pleasure. Stormfur yowled as he came, spraying his seed all over the rocky floor. Sharptooth came soon after, his balls tightening in pleasure. He pulled out, a string of cum connecting his member with Stormfur's tailhole. Cum from the mountain lion dribbled out of Stormfur, pooling onto the ground.

Sharptooth padded up to Stormfur's face. He raked him across the sheath, causing Stormfur to gasp. The mountain lion took the time to shove his member into Stormfur's mouth. He gagged as Sharptooth's cock hit the back of his throat. Stormfur swallowed around it, eliciting a guttural moan from the other feline.

Beginning at a medium pace, Sharptooth began pushing his member in and out of Stormfur's maw. He raked him across the ears, encouraging him to suck.

Stormfur complied, bobbing his head rapidly. He swirled his tongue along Sharptooth's member, pawing at the mountain lion's balls. Sharptooth grunted, continuing to thrust at a high speed. Finally he came again, releasing inside Stormfur's throat. Stormfur tried to swallow it all, but could hardly stop it from leaking out of his jaws.

Sharptooth growled as his erection died down. He cuffed Stormfur across the head, catching the gray tom off guard. Stormfur looked up in time to see the large mountain lion padding away, disappearing into the bushes from which he had come.

Stormfur lay there in a pool of blood and cum, trying to process what had just happened. He wondered what he would tell the others. They would be able to detect mating scent when he went back to the cave. Reluctantly, Stormfur began to clean up the blood and cum on the ground. He dipped into the river, washing Sharptooth's scent off thoroughly.

He padded back to camp, deciding that he would tell the Tribe and his friends that Sharptooth attacked him, leaving out the forced mating part.

He sighed, wincing at the feel of the claw marks across his sheath. Sharptooth was definitely going to be a problem.

 **Sorry if it was short; I didn't have as much time as usual to write this one. Also, I may not have gotten some of the canonical facts right, because it's been a long time since I read the book with Sharptooth in it. Anyway, thanks again for reading! I enjoyed writing this creative request and am open to others like it. Leave a request if you haven't already. See ya soon~**


End file.
